Lunaticks
was a Chouju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: Stats * *Height: 58 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Moon → Hakone large spring valley, Moon (Mebius), Underground layer of magma (Ultra Galaxy) History Ultraman Ace One of the first choju created by Yapool, Lunatyx was responsible for draining the moon of its magma and leaving it a barren wasteland. Upon arriving on Earth, Lunatyx began to feed on its magma as well, but he would only feed on nights of a full moon in the month of October. Eventually, Lunatyx was discovered one night while he was creating abnormal volcanic activity nearby a public hot spring and TAC began to assault the monster. Lunatyx managed to down one of their jets by launching his eyes at them, but rather than continue fighting, he burrowed underground to resume feeding on the magma from within the Earth. When Minami informed Hokuto that her past was deeply connected to Lunatyx, they took matters into their hands and transformed into Ultraman Ace. Drilling into the Earth to confront the Choju, Ace was initially overpowered by Lunatyx's recharged strength and the unbearable heat surrounding them but managed to fight through to stop the Choju from feeding. Desperately, Lunatyx caused a cave-in with her eye bombs and retreated to the surface with Ace right behind it. The two resumed their battle on the surface but Lunatyx appeared to have gotten more powerful after his meal of lava and began overpowering Ace, whose color timer started blinking under the assault. After a long and fierce battle, Ultraman Ace emerged victorious after he hurled Lunatyx into a volcanic eruption (that was created when Lunatyx returned to the surface,) which set Lunatyx on fire and burnt the choju alive. Trivia *Lunatyx's resemblance to a rabbit by appearance and by getting around by hopping was meant to be a humorous aspect. *Lunatyx's roar is a heavily disguised roar of the Toho Monster, Sanda. *Lunatyx's name is derived from the English term, "Lunatic," which defines a mentally ill, or insane person. Ultraman Mebius Lunatyx reappeared in episode 44 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. During Ultraman Mebius' battle with Mebius Killer, GUYS was sent to dispose of a large crystal object that had landed on the moon. However, the crystal had created a field that caused their airship to malfunction, crashing into the moon's surface. Guided by the advice of Hokuto (the host of Ultraman Ace) through Marina's thoughts, GUYS managed to get their smaller aircrafts in order to destroy the crystal. As they were ready to attack, the crystal released the Chouju, Lunatyx to attack them. Lunatyx fought back by attacking GUYS with his Gas and Fireballs, but thank to the assistance of Hokuto, the crystal's field was destroyed, allowing GUYS to escape, despite Lunatyx's interference. Lunatyx continued to attack GUYS until Hokuto finally decided to assist them by transforming into Ultraman Ace. Ace and Lunatyx fought each other as GUYS was left to destroy the crystal and sure enough, Lunatyx was destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *Much like the majority of monster in this series, Lunatyx's ability to breath fire is replaced by the ability to spit fireballs from his mouth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Lunatyx reappeared in episode 10 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Lunatyx is partnered with the monsters Nova and Salamandora and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Salamandora and Lunatyx double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Salamandora and Lunatyx were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be King Joe Black. Trivia *The Lunatyx Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Lunatyx's appearance in the series. *Lunatyx does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Lunatyx reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Jashrin by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. Trivia *The Lunatyx Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Lunatyx's appearance in the film. Ultra Zone Lunatyx reappeared in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Lunatyx emerges from underground and is seen attacking a city in which a couple and several generated Hos are residing in. The provoked Hos merge into a giant Ho and battle the Lunatyx, sending the chouju into retreating. Powers and Weapons *Eye Bombs: Lunayx's eyes can shoot out of their sockets and explode on impact, his eyes regenerate soon after. *Fire Breath: Lunatyx can expel a stream of fire from his "tongue" in excess of 50,000 degrees. *Poison Gas: When needed, Lunatyx can breath a white, choking mist from his mouth. *Burrowing: Lunatyx can burrow underground at moderate speeds. Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju